Monster Hunter Fanon:Bad Jokes and Other Deleted Nonsense
The purpose of this page is to collect items from vandalized pages that are funny or just plain pathetic. We already have three fine collections on userpages, but this page will be more of a community page. Note: not all content contained in these pages is appropriate for users of all ages. Please exercise discretion if you are easily offended. To add a BJAODN to this page, use this format: =(Date)= Added by: (username here) (From article name, if applicable) (insert BJAODN here) =6/17/2013= Added to BJAODN: Master Ceadeus 27 This forum here ;_; add on if you want Forum > General Discussion board > add on if you want Following 0 Kudos add on if you want A Wikia contributor 98.26.209.136 you are allowed to add on be sure to add and add your name you can introduce characters but Lynx is the main and their stories must intertwine some how and please write in first person and state whose pov you're in and don't cuss too much but the occassional damn or hell is fine Thanks,sincerly Lynx Kairu 08:22, June 15, 2013 Setheo Imma sorry but, I don't understand a thing ... what is this post about? a fan fic? a fan game? 08:24, June 15, 2013 A Wikia contributor 98.26.209.136 this is a fan fic a left it pretty ambiguos ( I spelled that wrong) so that people could add on and help dvelop the character in a way that I can't do on my own im so sorry that it was not to your liking but in my style of writing i don't have much time so i write in mini acts hence the mini 1/2 that has been written if you are not to busy i would like if you could spruce this up and the gunblade is more of a plot element than an actual weapon, it is intended to show the respect Lynx shows for his father as the story goes on you will understand the plot more thank you for reading and hopefully understanding what this is 18:37, June 15, 2013 Master Ceadeus 27 Can you please log in or create an account before proceeding with a project like this? It's no issue if you can't, it's simply easier to keep up with you if you do. OK? :) 18:47, June 15, 2013 A Wikia contributor 98.26.209.136 my computer is being a dumb and not letting me go to my gmail what if i put a banner on all my posts until I can Lynx Kairu 20:32, June 15, 2013 A Wikia contributor 98.26.209.136 are you planning on helping Lynx Kairu 20:33, June 15, 2013 A Wikia contributor 98.26.209.136 it wont let me claim my old stuff as 98.26.209.136 how do i link these two 20:48, June 15, 2013 LynxKairu2474 nm i got it 20:53, June 15, 2013 Master Ceadeus 27 It'll be fine! Just claim them. 21:03, June 15, 2013 LynxKairu2474 so will you help on this collab project it would be appreciated and by the way is that ceadeus a monster in mhfu or 3u 21:07, June 15, 2013 LynxKairu2474 sorry to keep asking you things butt could you pleas follow me and give me pointers please thank you 21:41, June 15, 2013 Master Ceadeus 27 "Follow you"? Er, wut? Anyway, Ceadeus is MH3, MH3U 22:30, June 15, 2013 LynxKairu2474 I mean just to read the fanfic often sorry if it sounded reverse stalkerish is thera better way to contact you cause it seems you don't respond( or maybe thats because you are busy) quickly is ceadeus late game cuz i havent seen him though im not far 22:52, June 15, 2013 Master Ceadeus 27 Heh, nah, I get what you mean about follow. That's sort-of possible, but I don't want to add more to my watchlist. 22:55, June 15, 2013 Master Ceadeus 27 As for contacting me, the only way you could else is my talkpage, but I get notes from this too-it's just that I'm watching a movie at the moment. 22:56, June 15, 2013 LynxKairu2474 oh im sorry really i am ill stop talking now * zips mouth* 23:07, June 15, 2013 Setheo I have one question Lynx, from which country are and how old are you? 10:57, June 16, 2013 LynxKairu2474 I am from america and i am 15 this will be my first real project in a while and it WILL get better ass the snowbal rolls so .... yea ty 11:37, June 16, 2013 Redscores22 You are american? And your english is this kind of bad? Seriously.... if you want to write fanfic get atleast a decent english skill. I am german and my english is better than yours by a long shot. 11:57, June 16, 2013 LynxKairu2474 well i speak frenc alitle better but mainly its just that i have to type REALLY fast or else I cant get my work done I mean I have Excelent grammar in real life but it is mainly my fast typing and if you are german i f***ing love you germans are some of the smartest and most organize people around my friend cole lived there for 4-5 years 12:01, June 16, 2013 LynxKairu2474 I will also say it again I would appreciat if you would add and edit! 12:27, June 16, 2013 LynxKairu2474 appreciate* (still wrong) 12:28, June 16, 2013 UkantorEX No it isn't. 13:21, June 16, 2013 LynxKairu2474 success! 14:34, June 16, 2013 Master Ceadeus 27 This conversation amuses me, so I won't shut it down for a while. 16:36, June 16, 2013 LynxKairu2474 define shut down am i doing something wrong or do you just want to keep the forum clean 17:45, June 16, 2013 Abhi09 He just means this conversation is pointless, but amusing... 17:54, June 16, 2013 LynxKairu2474 but there are pointles convo's on other forums why cant it stay* que tear* 17:56, June 16, 2013 LynxKairu2474 so is anyone going to add to my fan finc 19:03, June 16, 2013 Master Ceadeus 27 For one, this is a wiki, not a forum. You may be using the forum on this wiki, but it is not a forum site in itself. Second, I want to keep this forum clean, if only for the sake of not dealing with more of them soon to come. All right? As for the fanfic, probably not on a forum-better to do this on your blog. 22:09, June 16, 2013 LynxKairu2474 thank you for being a cool fish snake monster thing-a-ma-bob 02:02, June 17, 2013 Giant enemy Crab11 I believe its called a ceadeus. 0_o 02:38, June 17, 2013 2 Kudos Setheo ... Not sure if I should cry or laugh now~ 11:35, June 17, 2013 UkantorEX ...Y'know what, I'm not even gonna say anything. ._. 15:41, June 17, 2013 LynxKairu2474 ive only played a little mh3u or gen 4 for that matter so.... yeah 15:46, June 17, 2013 UkantorEX Gen. 4 isn't even released yet. 16:21, June 17, 2013 LynxKairu2474 gen 4 is mhtri 3u 3p not mh 4 because of the freedome series 16:30, June 17, 2013 LynxKairu2474 anyway to make people like me bullet points please for orginization 16:44, June 17, 2013 Abhi09 isn't tri/3U/3P 3rd gen? hence all the 3s in it? 17:06, June 17, 2013 LynxKairu2474 i thought it was one as gen 1 2 as gen two freedom as 3 and tri as 4 except maybe they count mhfu as a non main but this is how i look at it 17:08, June 17, 2013 Abhi09 Freedom is 1st gen, Freedom 2 and FU are 2nd gen 17:10, June 17, 2013 LynxKairu2474 thank you for being polite i really needed that 17:14, June 17, 2013 Abhi09 I deleted your blog, as far as I know, you haven't done anything that can get you banned so that blog was a waste of space... 17:30, June 17, 2013 LynxKairu2474 thank god 17:31, June 17, 2013 UkantorEX No, Tri and 3U are 3rd Gen. That's why they're called 3 Tri and 3 Ultimate, and why the first 4th Gen name is called Monster Hunter 4. Obvious. The Freedom series is part of 2nd Gen. I can't believe this is even a discussion... On another note, nobody's gonna use bullet ponts, if they don't feel the need, just 'cause you want them to. 17:41, June 17, 2013 LynxKairu2474 because some games don't follow that sometimes the non main games are still considered a seperate gen so i always thought the freedom series was in it own gen and that 3 ultimate just marked the third main game 17:52, June 17, 2013 Master Ceadeus 27 -________________________- I am ending this discussion as well as all following ones that take the same form. 19:45, June 17, 2013 = 7/23/13 = Added by: Master Ceadeus 27 TyA's wall, CC TyA's wall > Something wrong with .Dawnshadow Mabelrocks Following Something wrong with .Dawnshadow Mabelrocks TYA Help .Dawnshadow say her toes blue and she say it's fine SHE FINE!!! SHE NOT FINE!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HER!!!!!!!!!!!! 09:35, July 22, 2013 Quote History Remove Master Ceadeus 27 Master Ceadeus 27 lolwut? 10:19, July 22, 2013 Quote History Edit Remove .Dawnshadow .Dawnshadow Uh, seriously, I'm fine. They're back to normal, plus, they're just toes... I shall be fine. 10:20, July 22, 2013 Quote History Remove TK-999 TK-999 This is not a VSTF issue. 10:20, July 22, 2013 Quote History Remove Mabelrocks Mabelrocks sorry 10:24, July 22, 2013 Quote History Remove =7/25/2013= Added by: Master Ceadeus 27 (From w:Special:Chat) Princess Platinum has left the chat. Princess Platinum has joined the chat. 11:15 Observer of chat rooms Even if no-one responds, I'll say it anyways. Everyone I have a wiki idea that might blow your minds. 11:15 Princess Platinum mmkay 11:15 Observer of chat rooms A wiki... On\ EVERYTHING 11:16 Princess Platinum http://en.wikipedia.org 11:16 BloodOnTheRocks ? 11:16 Observer of chat rooms Crap I forgot about that. >:( You are no longer away. 11:16 Master Ceadeus 27 * Master Ceadeus 27 adds this to MHF BJADN